Can I Sleep With You?
by firefox53022
Summary: Feeling suddenly nervous, Anna turned back to Yoh’s prone form. “Yoh?” She asked, feeling foolish. “C-can I sleep with you?” She mumbled, embarrassed. Silence, then- “Sure.” YohXAnna Oneshot lemon


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, so there. (Runs off and cries.)**

**Author Note: Thought I'd take a break from Return of Hao. This is my first lemon scene, so no flames please. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anna slowly opened Yoh's door, before bad-temperedly shutting it behind her. In her arms was the black jumpsuit Yoh used when fighting.

"You baka, stop pretending to sleep." Anna snapped throwing the clothes at Yoh's sleeping form. She glared at him, then sighed, before heading over to the nearby window. "I'm going to miss you." Anna admitted, thinking of how Yoh would be heading off to America the next day. Yoh didn't stir, but Anna was still positive he was awake. Feeling suddenly nervous, Anna turned back to Yoh's prone form. "Yoh?" She asked, feeling foolish. "C-can I sleep with you?" She mumbled, embarrassed. Silence, then- 

"Sure." Yoh said, slowly sitting up to gaze at her with his beautiful chocolate eyes. Awkwardly, Anna moved forward, and gently slid into Yoh's bed. He immediately put his arms around her, and Anna felt her heart stutter to a stop for a brief moment.

"That was brave." She told him, feeling breathless. Yoh smiled playfully, pulling her close.

"You're the one who wanted to see me." He told her, and Anna bit her lip; Yoh had a point. Anna suddenly remembered why she'd come in the first place.

"Yoh, please be careful, if you die…" Anna felt her voice fade, and Yoh snuggled her closer to him.

"Don't worry Anna, you did train me after all." Yoh said lightly, and Anna frowned, pulling away.

"You need to take things more seriously Yoh." She reprimanded him, and Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better. Happy?" He teased, and Anna sighed.

"No, I'm not. But-"Anna drew herself nearer, "I think I'll get over." She said, sinuously wrapping her arms around his neck. Yoh flushed, feeling warm.

"Anna…" He said slowly, but was cut off as Anna pressed her lips against his. Yoh felt his heart increase, and he slid his arms down and around Anna's waist, pulling her close. Their first kiss was awkward, but full of passion and love. Anna finally pulled away, breathing hard.

"Oh Yoh," She moaned, burying herself into his chest. "I love you." She whispered, and Yoh felt goose bumps erupt on his arms as Anna caressed them. Yoh slid down, nuzzling Anna's neck, murmuring with pleasure. He slid his lips up Anna's neck, onto her face, tracing her jaw. Yoh found her ear and nibbled on it.

"I love you too." He told her, and Anna sighed erotically. Using her strength, Anna grabbed Yoh, pulling him on top of her and kissing him hungrily. Yoh shuddered as Anna mouth brushed his, her tongue pressing against his lips. Groaning, Yoh opened his mouth, and their tongues battled furiously, trying to determine who loved the other more.

Yoh suddenly noticed Anna's yukata was sliding down lower, exposing her pale shoulders. Feeling suddenly daring, Yoh slid his hands onto Anna's shoulders, and began to pull them down. Anna gasped in shock, bringing Yoh to his senses.

"I-I'm sorry." Yoh stuttered, but Anna smiled, sliding her fingers luxuriantly through Yoh's thick, dark hair, removing his large headphones in the process.

"It's alright. I just didn't expect you to make the first move." She said silkily, sliding off her dress off in one smooth motion. Yoh gasped as a suddenly near naked Anna was revealed to him. His surprise was quickly replaced by desire, and Yoh inched himself forward, his hands sliding onto Anna's bra, trying to unclasp it. While he did so, Yoh laced Anna's neck with soft, hungry kisses. Anna gave him a few pointers, and then it was off. Yoh moaned, devouring the sight of her.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, and Anna blushed furiously. Yoh leaned forward, grabbing one of Anna's breasts and massaging it, while suckling on the other. Anna moaned with pleasure, encouraging him on. Yoh licked, nipped, suckled, and anything else he could think of on her first breast, before switching to the next. Anna's arms cradled Yoh's head to her chest, and she kept up a constant stream of moans and groans. Finally, satisfied, Yoh resumed his trip downward.

"Ughh, Yoh, when did you get so good?" Anna wondered aloud, whimpering as Yoh nipped her stomach. Yoh smiled, licking the place he'd nipped.

"It's a secret." He grunted, before continuing his descent. Suddenly, his mouth discovered cloth, and Yoh found himself staring at Anna's underwear. Feeling nervous of Anna's wrath, Yoh glanced at her, but Anna was oblivious. Yoh gently pulled down her panties, planting kisses as he neared her nether regions. Anna felt shivers as Yoh's fingers parted her "lips", inserting a finger. Anna whimpered, and Yoh grinned impishly, sliding another finger in.

"Ohh, damn you Yoh." Anna said through gritted teeth, and Yoh laughed. Burying his face between her legs, Yoh began to lap her private area, and Anna bucked, giving a long groan.

"She's gonna blow." Yoh muttered, and before Anna could say anything else, she felt her insides begin to boil as she had her first ever orgasm. Anna cried out, clenching her legs tightly around Yoh's head, then it was over. Panting for breath, Anna glowered at him.

"Damn you." She repeated, and Yoh smiled.

"I love you too." Yoh replied, and Anna bit her lip to suppress a smile. Then her eyes narrowed, and she slid her hands onto Yoh's shirt. Yoh stilled as Anna pulled off his shirt, followed closely by his pants and boxers. Anna smiled at him mischievously.

"Pay-back time." She told him, and Yoh gulped as Anna pressed her mouth on his chest. He sighed with pleasure as she began to run her fingers over his chest, her lips caressing his well-defined body. He began to moan more violently as her mouth found his hardness.

"B-bitch…" Yoh managed to force out, before succumbing to Anna's tender touch. Her mouth eagerly kissed Yoh's member, feeling its hardness against her tongue. Her hands eagerly touched Yoh's abs, his waist, his hips, and his butt. Yoh moaned with pleasure, and felt his insides explode. Anna came up, milky white substance adorning her face. She smirked at him.

"How was it?" She asked, and Yoh smiled.

"Wonderful, but now I know how you felt." He said, pulling her close and using his tongue to lick off some of the white sperm from Anna's chin. Anna sighed quietly as Yoh hovered over her, eyes suddenly worried. "Anna…" He said softly, and Anna flinched, then looked away.

"Yeah?" She said softly, and Yoh moved closer.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want." He told her, and Anna smiled.

"You're so innocent Yoh." She whispered. "Please continue." She told him, and Yoh contained his excitement, before sliding his hardness into Anna's slit. Her hips instantly molded themselves around Yoh, and Yoh felt an immense sheet of pleasure ripple through him. He slid his shaft down harder, and Anna's whimpers of pain turned to moans of pleasure.

"Ohhh, Yoh." She groaned, as he began thrust into her.

"Uggh, Anna." Yoh moaned. Her cries aroused him to no end, and Yoh began to thrust more and more rapidly. The two were kissing frantically, faces hot and flushed. Suddenly, Anna screamed.

"I'm coming Yoh!" She cried, pulling him into her.

"Me too!" Yoh called back, and Anna bucked furiously into him. Yoh gasped as streams of white substance shot into Anna, again and again. Then it was over, and the two collapsed, breathing hard.

"Yoh…" Anna said softly, snuggling close to him. Yoh pressed her close.

"Yes?" He said gently, eyes soft.

"I love you." Anna told him, and Yoh tightened his grip.

"I love you too." He whispered, and the two lay there, content for whatever the next day may bring. For they were bound together forever and irrevocably.

* * *

**Author Note: Hope you liked it. R&R, and try out my other novel, Return of Hao.**


End file.
